The Lion King: War Never Changes
by SR2Turoka-1
Summary: The survivor of Vault 111 had thought his life was over having lost the world he held dear in the flames of atomic fire, but he found himself thrust into the wastes of the Commonwealth. Now dealing with the Institute and getting his son back, the plan to
1. Chapter 1

**The Lion King: War Never Changes**

 **(A/N: Hello to those of you who have found this fanfic. Let me start by saying that not only is this my first fanfic, but it doubles as my first Lion King Fanfic as well. This fanfic is a crossover between The Lion King and Fallout, specifically Fallout 4. While the Lion King does have death in it, Fallout is a Mature rated game and as such has death, gore, blood, drug use and heavy language in the game. I will tone down this graphic nature of the game as much as I can to allow me to keep this story a 'T' rating. This game will have aspects of it set in the world of Fallout 4, mainly in the Commonwealth, but it will mainly focus on the world of the Lion King and will be blended together. I have had this idea for a while and I must stress to Fallout fans that I have yet to finish the main story line of Fallout 4. I do have a good idea on what occurs during the final portions of the main storyline, but keep in mind that this story will reflect my own take on what happens and how this becomes a crossover.**

 **My last thing is please leave a review if you like the story, and also offer constructive criticism as to how I can make the story better, particularly involving the lore of Fallout as I have only been playing since Fallout 3.**

 **Without further waiting, here is my first fanfic, The Lion King: War Never Changes.)**

 **Chapter 1: Teleporter Malfunction**

 _War. War never changes. David learned that the hard way serving in the United States Army as a frontline soldier, experiencing th_ _ **e**_ _horrors of warfare in the 21_ _st_ _century. To think that only a matter of years after he left the army, the world he once knew would boil over in tensions and result in it all shattering on one fateful day._

 _October 23, 2077._

 _David knew this all too well being a pre-war survivor and getting to experience the world before and during that horrible day. The day the world changed forever. On the day that scars his dreams and haunts his nightmares, the world perished in the flames of nuclear fire and radiation. To think that even with man's greatest technological achievements in science, we doomed our own species._

 _Now after 200 years cryogenically frozen in Vault 111, witnessing what remained of his world crash down before him even deep underground, he thought that life was over for him, and when he left the Vault into the violent new world that awaited above ground, he realized that the life of the old world had its final farewell. The world was now occupied by Mutants, Raiders, Slavers, Mercenaries and the people above ground who had left the vaults to try to reclaim it._

 _He found himself in another war soon after, as the Brotherhood of Steel had invaded the Commonwealth with only one goal: To exterminate the Institute, a shadowy organization of brilliant scientists who make the syths, robots who do their bidding and have spread out into the Commonwealth kidnapping and killing people._

 _Now David waited to find answers as to what the Institute did with his son and end the "boogeyman of the Commonwealth" once and for all._

"Captain, I'm ready to do this. Let's go in there and stop this threat to the wasteland once and for all" David said to the Brotherhood Knight-Captain as she was typing away at the controls for the teleporter that would send him to the Institute. David checked over his weapon in hand, his custom Plasma Rifle, to make sure it was primed and ready for action. The weapon reflected some of the sunlight it caught back into his face as he popped in a new plasma cartridge into the top of the gun. He took a deep breath as he knew this would not be an easy battle. He knew next to nothing about what would be waiting for his inside the Institute when he would teleport in there, and he hoped he was ready for the army of murdering machines that would wait for him on the other side. What worried David the most was the state of being of his son, Shaun. David remembers how he was kidnapped by the Institute, which was the main reason for him wanting to get into there in the first place. After all, Shaun was the only family he had left. David however did breathe a sigh of relief as he knew that he would not be going in there alone. Looking to his right was his companion for this mission, a robot called Ada.

Ada had been rescued by David a few months ago from some of the Mechanists robots. Ada had pledged her loyalty to him as long as they worked together to stop the Mechanist, in which they succeeded at. Ada and him have been traveling companions ever since and both have saved each other's backs in firefights before. She was, since then, custom installed with several weapons and mods, all powered off of her fusion core. She was armed with a Gatling Laser on her left arm and a stealth blade on her right arm. He had custom installed an Assaultron Head Laser to deal with huge threats such as Deathclaws and RadScorpions. In addition, David gave Ada the best mobility he could with assaultron legs with actuated armoring that boosted her running speed and durability. He gave her Voltanic armoring on her chest, arms and back that both protected her and amplified her energy damage output. All of these mods were wrapped up in Ada's worn red paint job that he gave her. All in all, she was still his favorite robot; with his only other automatron he made a hybrid between a sentry bot and a robobrain.

Ada turned to face David and said in her female voice, which sounded almost nearly human, "David, you do know that one plasma weapon and a few cartridges won't be enough for this endeavor? We will need more firepower to handle the amount of hostiles inside."

David turned to it and said, "That's why we're coming prepared Ada. I also brought my 10mm pistol, my auto-combat rifle and my plasma sniper rifle. Plus, I brought a few extra toys in this trunk to handle bigger threats." He then patted the faded green steamer trunk next to him.

This trunk held two of his most powerful, and yet heaviest guns he had: his mini-gun and his Fatman launcher, in addition to several smaller things like his Ripper, a mini military chainsaw weapon. He particularly relished in the power of the Fatman, the most powerful and awe-inspiring of infantry weapons ever built before the Great War. The Fatman was a catapult slingshot style launcher that fired mini-nukes. These mini bombs could blow through hardened fortifications and massive mutants with ease. He also had several clips for each of his weapons in the trunk, equaling to about 1000 rounds of total ammo. David knew that all of this additional ammo and weaponry would weight him down, which is why he had planned for it and brought this trunk.

Ada then replied, "I see, and this must be why you brought your Power Armor, right?"

David was standing next to her, sure. However he was in a highly advanced fusion powered combat armor suit called Power Armor, his being an X-01 series Power Armor suit, the absolute most advanced ever made. The suit amplified his strength, speed, and provided protection against most threats in the Wasteland. His armor was also custom fitted, just like a lot of other things he used. He had not only a jetpack on the back of the armor, but also had a custom installed HUD in the helmet that illuminated living animals and humans in his sight in a red holographic like glow. His flame painted power armor shone in the high noon sun as he then said nodding his head, "Damn straight on that Ada. Me and this girl have been through hell and back." He then clanged his metallic fist on his chest plate, a ringing sound of metal echoing from it.

The Brotherhood Knight Captain then said, "Alright, Knight David, the teleporters primed and ready to go. Just be sure to stay still, we want all of you to get teleported since anything partially on the platform will be cut off from the outside area."

She then reached for a lever and begun the countdown. "5…4…3…2…1…" She said as she waited to pull the level down, beginning the final effort to stop the institute and save David's son.

She pulled the lever and the teleporter whirred to life, energy arching around them and electricity crackling. David breathed in deeply. _This is it; I'm finally coming for you Shaun_ he thought.

However, soon after gun fire suddenly erupted around the airport ruins they were in. David panicked and shouted, "Shit, we're under attack."

Ada then said, "Powering up weapons, sir." She raised her two arms and took a defensive stance, ready to protect herself and David.

Then the Knight-Captain shouted in distress, "No, stay on the platform. We need to get you out of here."

David and Ada heard a Brotherhood soldier yell, "Syths, we got Syths on the Perimeter." Gunfire and explosions were making hearing hard for the three of them right now. Soon, blue laser blasts were added to the chaos as David knew it meant that the syths had started to engage the Brotherhood personal that were defending the airport. They noticed a small squad of brotherhood soldiers enter the Verti-bird pad they had built the teleporter on. They took cover immediately behind the metal walls next to the entrance.

"Ma'am, we have a Syth strike team moving into the base. Omega and Delta squads are currently engaged in heavy fire with the Syths. They'll hold out as long as they can, but we need to send the package through the teleporter NOW" shouted the squad leader in his Brotherhood Power Armor!

"We'll hold the line, but we're losing ground. We need to radio for-"he shouted to the Knight-Captain, but was interrupted by an explosion that blew the right wall apart, killing three of the six soldiers as ruble and parts of them went flying around. David felt his hope start to drain as the situation seemed to be going from bad to worse. _Jesus, why did the syths decide to attack now_ he thought? David wanted to support his fellow Brotherhood soldiers, but he was torn as he realized that stepping off this platform could ruin the plans for the operation, and whatever could be salvaged from this situation.

The squad leader readied his mini-gun and screamed, "Men down! Squad, defensive formation."

Just as he said this, about 30 Gen 1 and Gen 2 Syths began to charge at them. The squad began to hold off the assault, with the squad leader opening fore with his mini-gun screaming, "Dirty Fuckers!"

His mini-gun spooled up and shot out bullets by the hundreds plowing through the syths. His squad joined in and opened fire with their laser rifles.

The Knight-Captain then said, "Stay still, you two. We need…"

However a loud bang, followed by her grunting stopped her sentence. She was shot by one of the syths and she leaned forwards over the controls gripping her chest as she groaned, "I'm..hit." She then turned to the left and opened fire with her laser pistol a few times into the syths. Her aim was inaccurate as she struggled to stay up, but she was then shot again, this time in the head. Blood splattered all over the controls as she fell limp to the ground

David's mind raced a thousand miles a minute as he was trying to stay calm over what was happening.

 _Oh god, please don't let us die_ he thought. He saw through the blood soaked screen of the terminal and read that the teleporter was 95 percent charged. _Just a little longer, lord. Please, Lord._ However, a few stray laser blasts hit the teleporters controls and sparks begun to fly out of it and the screen flashed red with a warning message. David's heart sunk when he was able to see through the sparks and smoke to read the message.

Warning, temporal fluctuations detected. System unstable. Manual shutdown needed.

Below this it read a four word phrase that was indistinguishable to read. All David picked out was (blank) unstable, (blank) unstable.

Just then a few Syths ran to the teleporter and aimed their weapons at David and Ada. "Hostiles detected and cornered. Initiate extermination protocol."

Just as the syths were about to shoot, a brilliant white flash surrounded Ada and David, blotting out the Syths, the Airport and the world from view. Ada's sensor array overloaded and David's vision blacked out.

They both fell into darkness with only one word on David's mind.

 _Shit._

 **(One hour later)**

At first, there was darkness. Then there was bright blinding light. David's eyes squinted even as the eye visors for his Power Armor tried their best to filter the light. Slowly David could begin to see what was around him and he was speechless about it.

All around him was no longer the battle for the Airport taking place. There was no Airport at all, or not even a building in sight. Instead he was surrounded by something that he had not seen since the bombs fell during the Great War, and the Twilight of the new world.

Plants.

 _Living, green_ Plants.

Grass.

However, there wasn't just any grass. This grass was a dull beige color with trees that stood tall, full of leaves and as alive as ever. The grass and leaves rustled gently in the wind. David couldn't believe it; these plants were actually alive and healthy, almost appearing to be like foliage from before the Great War. He heard birds chirping and insects buzzing through the Power Armors audio sensors. He was dumbstruck at the sight, and it made him question what was before him.

 _Am I dead_ he thought?

 _Is this Heaven?_

He turned around to see that Ada was still behind him, and the trunk was there too. Ada appeared to have gone through an emergency shutdown during the whole event. The trunk was next to them, but it was buried into the ground, with only the lid exposed. David was less concerned about that one and more on the condition of Ada's systems. David took a robot repair kit from a compartment on his left leg and turned it on, to which it started to pulse with energy. He then jammed it into Ada's access port and hoped that she would come back online. "Come on…come on…"he said to himself in nervous concern.

Suddenly, Ada's body begun to twitch slightly and he was relieved when he heard the whirring of Ada's Fusion Core come back online. She fully powered up and looked around for a few seconds, apparently emulating the same concern and wonder that David had showed minutes ago to her new surroundings. "David…where are we" she asked simply?

David then pulled up his Pip-Boy 3000 screen as a display in his suit's visual sensor array. He searched through the satellite map section trying to get a readout on his screen, only to be concerned when the phrase 'no data available' popped up on screen. He then took a look at the bottom corner of his screen and noticed the date the personal super computer came up with.

His mind exploded as he read it.

 _April 7_ _th_ _…2075._

David's mind buzzed like a thousand Sting Wings as he pondered this date.

 _That's…that's impossible. That means I'm 203 years in the…past. But, that can't be right. There's no such thing as time travel_ he thought in nervous confusion. Then he turned to Ada and said in a shaky voice, "A..Ada?" She looked up at him and responded, "Yes, David?"

What does your internal clock say about the date today?

Ada then said, "Let me check. Checking…Request complete. I apologize David, but my internal clock cannot give a conclusive answer at this time." She then turned her head a full 360 degrees around and said, "One thing I can tell for certain David…we are not in the Commonwealth anymore."

He thought it over for a minute and dismissed the date as being a fluke by the Pip-Boy. After all, the teleporter may have just disrupted something on it.

"Okay, well come on Ada. Let's just try to find anyone who can help us" he said to her.

"Lead the way, sir" she said to him.

The two of them set off trying to figure out what had happened to them. However, it wouldn't be easy for them, for as they walked, they couldn't see any buildings, roads, or vehicles. After about an hour of walking, David's Power Armor was beginning to run low on its current Fusion Core, as evident by the rapid 'beep-beep' that caught him by surprise.

While this certainly wasn't the only fusion core that David brought with him, he didn't have a great amount either, he had only brought 10 Fusion Cores with him and Ada carried one in use and two more stored internally in her chassis. After that, he would need to load more into her. While walking expended energy in both of their current Fusion Cores, David's drained faster when sprinting in it, using V.A.T.S., and operating the Jet Pack that was on the back of it. His Jet Pack was the real energy hog he had to worry about, but he rarely used it. Ada's only drained faster when she used energy to power her combat systems and weapons, as barely any energy was used for simple walking.

David stopped by an Acadia tree and said to Ada, "We'll rest here for a few minutes. I need some water and something to eat."

Ada then replied, "If it is what you need David. However, I don't require food, water or sleep in order to survive. You on the other hand, well…"

David then quickly replied, "I know Ada, robots are superior to humans in survival. You don't have to rub it in."

Ada then said, "It is enjoyable to do so from time to time."

David then said to himself, "Right, now what did I bring with me in food and water? Hopefully I have some Cram."

 **(Meanwhile, about 36 miles away)**

"Sarabi, good to see you up and feeling better. How have you been doing" asked a lioness to Sarabi?

Sarabi had just walked out of the cave in Pride Rock and beamed a smile at the lioness. She then said, "Oh, you know how it is Sarafina. Just another day of expecting some cubs…until you start to feel sick to your stomach that is."

Sarabi then dropped her head slightly at this. She was happy to be pregnant, but she hated the nausea, mood swings and feeling hungry all the time.

The two lionesses walked over towards each other and rubbed their heads together. They then sat down and gazed out towards the Pride Lands, admiring the spectacular mid-day sun caressing the lands before them.

Sarafina said to Sarabi, "Oh I know that feeling all too well. After all, you're expecting any day now. I'm still about a month out from having my cubs."

Sarabi then said, "Yeah, I can't wait until we're mothers. Hopefully, our cubs will grow up to be as good of friends with one another as we are."

Sarafina then said, "I'm especially eager to see if the future heir to the Pride Lands will be a King, or a Queen."

"I'm personally hoping for a son" said Sarabi.

"I'm hoping for a daughter" said Sarafina.

Just then a golden furred lion with a red mane came approaching up the ramp that leads to the base of the promontory. As soon as Sarabi and this lion locked eyes, they both felt their hearts melt.

"Hello, my love" said the Lion with a sweet and gentle smile.

"Hello, Mufasa" said Sarabi as her eyes sparkled back at him.

Mufasa walked over to her and the two licked each other on the cheek. Sarabi then turned her head to look at her mate and said, "How goes your morning rounds? Any issues, love?"

Mufasa said, "Not today, things have been relatively quiet. The only trouble Zazu and I had was from a herd of Zebras that were trying to butt in on the Gazelle grazing grounds."

The three of them gazed out into the Pride lands for a while, and enjoyed the view. Mufasa was as happy as ever. Not only was he going to be a father any day now, but he would have an heir to pass the throne unto after he joined the Great Kings of the past. Plus, he had Sarabi and all her beauty and gentleness as his mate.

Mufasa then broke the silence and said, "Did the hunting party leave yet? We didn't see them out there on our morning rounds."

Just then, a voice from the caves said, "Don't worry your majesty. We're leaving now."

All three turned to see six lionesses walk out of the cave and the front most one said, "We're going to head to the Wildebeest grazing grounds and catch us some lunch. With any luck, we'll find an injured one to make it easy."

"Don't worry, Melkina. Your hunting party hasn't let us down yet" said Mufasa with a reassuring smile.

As the hunting party left Pride Rock, Mufasa waited until they were halfway down the ramp and then spoke softly to his mate and Sarafina, "I just hope they're careful out there. Zazu and I saw a bright white flash near the Eastern Border. He flew over there, but couldn't find the cause of it."

Just then, a brightly colored hornbill bird flew over to them and landed next to the king. The bird then said, "Sire, I wasn't able to see clearly, but I thought I saw two really weird looking creatures by an Acadia tree near the Eastern Border."

This caught Mufasa attention immediately. He began to fear if these creatures could be dangerous or were here to cause trouble. After all, Zazu, Mufasa and the pride have seen every animal that the Pride Lands gave as its home. He feared that if Zazu could not identify what the two creatures were, then certainly they were here from far away to do no good.

Mufasa then said, "Can you describe what they look like?"

Zazu then replied and shook his head, "Like I said, Sire. I couldn't really tell what I was seeing. All I know is I've never seen anything like the two of them."

Mufasa then gazed out at the Lands and thought in concern, and eventually came to the realization that he might have to fight these two creatures to defend his kingdom. He hoped it wouldn't come to that though.

 **(Meanwhile, back by the Acadia tree)**

"Wow, I don't have much food Ada" David said to his companion.

He had just finished going through what he stored in the canvas pouches around Ada's waist. He had three cans of Cram, four cans of Pork n' Beans, one box of Frosted Sugar Bombs, three bottles of purified water and four Nuka Colas, one of which was a Quantum.

Ada then said, "By my calculations, you have enough food for 2.521 days and enough fluids for 2.21 days."

David then groaned and said, "Please don't tell me numbers like that Ada. I was hoping it would last for longer."

Ada was about to speak, but she suddenly sensed something on her sensor array.

Ada then turned to her right and walked a few paces forwards. David quickly stood up and grabbed his Combat Rifle and flipped the safety switch off the weapon. He readied himself and said, "Ada, what's on your scanners?"

Ada, without turning from her current direction said, "My sensors have detected 15 heat signatures, medium in profile and staying in one area."

David then asked, "Could they be Yao Guai's?"

Ada then took a scan of the creatures that were less than 2 miles away and said, "Negative, they are herbivorous animals. No danger."

With that, David put the safety back on his Combat Rifle and slung it back over his shoulder, right into the right weapon rack on his back.

David then said, "Then I think we…I have my lunch today."

He then began walking in that direction and Ada began to follow him.

 **(Meanwhile in the Savanna, about three miles away)**

"So Melkina, do you have any idea where the Wildebeest herd is? I want to make this finding game short, I'm hungry" said one of the lionesses, her name being Yama. She was a light beige lioness with only slightly lighter belly fur.

The hunting party was walking through the savanna on their way to the grazing grounds, and from the sounds that the other lionesses were making, they were also hungry.

"Come on guys, we've been proven as a great hunting party, we'll find them soon" said Melkina, trying to keep the gripping from the group down.

The group continued until the Wildebeests were in sight, about a quarter of a mile away. Once they got to them, they began devising a tactic to catch and kill one of them.

One of the younger lionesses, a golden furred lioness with white belly fur, then abruptly spoke up during the group discussion.

"Wait girls, does anybody else get the feeling we're being…watched" she said. She stressed 'watched' in a way that the group didn't like hearing. They slowly and carefully poked their heads above the grass to look all over their surroundings. They couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. One of the lionesses, the golden furred lioness caught a brief glimpse of some red thing ducking behind a tree. She tried to smell what it could be, but all she could smell was the wildebeest herd, and whatever it was, it was certainly upwind from them.

Since they couldn't find anything out of the ordinary, they returned to their strategy they were planning. The hunting party decided to break into groups of two, with three pairs in total. The lionesses decided to use two groups of two to drive the herd towards the killing group who would be waiting, ducked down in the grass. However, the golden furred lioness named Ashara still couldn't shake the feeling like she and her fellow hunters and pride members were being watched. Though it did unsettle her to a degree, she shrugged it off as hunger maybe making her paranoid. Ashara was one of the two lionesses in the killing group and her and her partner, Melkina were waiting for the other two groups to get into position.

As if the sense of being watched wasn't getting to her, now she swore she barely heard a male voice say, "I know these creatures. Those are lions, but why do they still look…odd?"

She turned her head towards the source of the sound, but was rather convinced now that something was indeed watching them since this came from behind the same tree that the red form darted behind before.

Her attention was suddenly brought back to her party's goal when she heard the sounds of galloping hooves as the two other groups sprang their surprise to drive the wildebeest heard their way. She waited for an opening and lunged at an injured one in the back of the herd that was struggling to keep up with the others.

She clung to its back with her claws as she sung her teeth into its neck and suffocated the groups prey. Within 10 seconds the wildebeest stopped squirming and left the lions with their catch of the day.

An older lioness named Karva came up to Ashara and spoke with a proud, and upbeat voice, "Great job Ashara. You did well with the kill and got us enough food for lunch and dinner."

Ashara stood up off the dead wildebeest and replied smiling, "Thanks Karva, I'm just glad we can…"

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed throughout the lands and caught their attention right away. Melkina spoke suddenly, "That's the King. He needs us back at Pride Rock right away."

The six lionesses took off sprinting towards home, unfortunately having to abandon their prey. Right now, they were more concerned by the sudden roar from the king to have them return. Melkina's mind began to race as she feared that something had happened to the King or the Queen. Regardless, it was urgent.

 **(Meanwhile, back by the dead Wildebeest)**

David and Ada had just crept out from behind the tree as soon as they saw the lionesses sprint off back towards a place one of them called "Pride Rock." David's mind was trying to grasp the situation as he had heard one of the lionesses actually speak in a language he could understand. David only knew one language and that was English, but there was no way he thought that these lions could know how to speak English. This truly puzzled him as there was no easy answer to give about this.

 _Maybe I am dead_ he thought in slight amusement.

Ada then said to David as the two approached the dead Wildebeest, "How unfortunate for those lions. They left their food behind."

Her head then turned to David and she said, "Well, you wanted something to eat David. I wouldn't recommend it raw though as that carried the risk of disease."

David gazed at the lifeless corpse of the animal and paused for a few seconds. He then shook his head and said, "No Ada, it's not right to take food that doesn't belong to you, even if it's from a bunch of…talking lions. Besides if they see that I messed with their kill, then I could be next on the menu."

He slowly looked off towards the direction that the lionesses had ran to and noticed a very tall, distinct rock formation in the distance. David pulled out his plasma sniper and gazed down the long range scope of the weapon, trying to make out more clearly what the formation was.

The rock formation, probably was what was dubbed by the lioness as Pride Rock, was a very tall structure and though David could not see it well, he did see a cave opening about halfway up that lead outside to the promontory that was jutting out into the Savanna. He could barely make out through the scope a male lion with a red mane and golden fur pacing back and forth in front of the cave.

David dropped the sight down and slung his rifle back over his shoulder and locked it into the proper weapon holder on the back of his armor.

David then began to ponder if maybe this "King" might know where he was. He inwardly chuckled as he knew the lion couldn't tell him what year though, that much was certain. He however, did not want to get involved with a pride of lions. He didn't want to either get eaten or have the misfortune to have to kill them all out of self-defense. David then began to think how he could not make them see him as a threat.

An idea went off as he turned around to gaze back at the dead animal and then spoke to Ada, "I got an idea, Ada. We can use this dead wildebeest as a peace offering. You know, bring their food back to them. Maybe that will make them see us as friendly or at least make me not on the menu today."

Ada then replied as she began walking to David, "I don't know, sir. That's going out on a limb right there. I think that's the right human saying anyways."

David knew she was right, but it was his only chance. He reached down and grabbed the Wildebeest and hoisted it up over his shoulder, feeling the dead animal's weight a bit, even though the armor. Thank god the armor boosted his natural strength. He would have no chance to ever be able to do something like this without Power Armor.

David then said, "Come on Ada, let's go meet this…King."

The two took off as fast as they could towards the rock formation; however he was weighed down by the animal and as such reduced their speed to a trot.

 **(2 hours later)**

Ada and David had gotten closer to the Rock formation and had noticed that some other animals had begun to congregate outside the formation, all around the base of it. While they were certainly out of any of the animals' visual sight, David also was grateful that the animals couldn't smell him through his Power Armor; at least the Lions couldn't anyways.

David decided to try to get closer being as discreet as possible and snuck all the way around behind the rock formation. He found a dense area of shrubs and tall grass and decided to hide the wildebeest carcass in the foliage. He hoped that since it was behind the structure where the other animals had begun congregating that no one would be able to smell it.

David and Ada approached near a rock wall that was low enough to allow them to overlook onto the surrounding area.

Ada then said to him, "Sir, how are we going to get into this stone structure to see this 'king' of theirs? I suppose the walk up the ramp over there is out of the question, right."

David tried to find what Ada was talking about and sure enough, there was a misshapen rock like 'ramp' that lead up to the cave and the promontory. Also to make matters worse, there were three lionesses sitting halfway up the ramp. If they tried to go up there, they would immediately be spotted.

 _Damn_ David thought.

He noticed though that further down from the ramp like area and near a wall that dropped right down from where the cave was that there was an uneven, irregular series of small rocks jutting out of the wall. He could climb up, but the Power Armor weighted at least a couple of tons and there was no way those rocks could support that.

He then remembered that he had a gadget with him that was made for just this type of scenario: infiltration. David opened a leg compartment and pulled out the only think that was in there, a stealth boy.

This device once powered on and attached to a person by any means projected a field that bent light around the person, effectively it rendered people invisible. However, it had a short battery span of only 30 seconds. David lifted the canvas cover, revealing the controls for it.

David didn't like using his only stealth boy, but knew that it was the only way to get up there. He turned to Ada and said very clearly so she would understand him, "Wait here, Ada. I'm going to use a stealth boy to sneak past those three lions. Don't let anyone see you." She then replied, "Acknowledged, Sir."

He then started to climb over the rock wall, but briefly stopped and said, "If you hear me start shooting or you see anything about to happen to me, I want you to come in and help."

She then said once again, "Acknowledged."

David then dropped down the rock wall, hitting the grass with a very solid thud. He cursed for fear that somebody heard him. When he gazed around and saw nobody in earshot to him, he then proceeded to reach for a red button and press it. A black cylinder popped up with a subtle hiss and he gazed at his arm to see that he was invisible.

 _Let's make it count_ he thought to himself.

He then began to quickly sneak up the ramp towards the lionesses in hopes he wouldn't blow his cover.

 **(Meanwhile, on the ramp of Pride Rock)**

"Oh, I can't wait to see whether Sarabi had a male or female cub" said a chocolate furred lioness named Grenna to the other three lionesses she was with.

They all wore expressions of eager anticipation on their faces as the lioness Melkina said, "I know, it's a great time for the Pride Lands. We finally get to see whether the next heir of the throne will be a Prince or a Princess."

Grenna then responded with a voice full of energy and happiness, "I can't wait to someday have a cub of my own."

Suddenly, the three began to hear a very odd sound approach them slowly. It sounded like the sound of an animal walking towards them with very big hooves, each step dull and deep.

Melkina then said, "What in the Kings name is that noise?"

The three began to scan their surroundings, only to see nobody coming up towards Pride Rock and nobody going down towards the base of Pride Rock. Meanwhile, the sound continued to grow louder and nearer.

The three took aggressive stances in case something was about to attack them. With their teeth barred and claws unsheathed, their minds were running fearful of what was making that odd sound.

Suddenly the sound came near them, right next to the three of them and that's when they were truly confused more than scared at this point.

The third lioness named Okina could have sworn that she saw some weird silhouette pass by them, it almost seeming like the weird effect coming from rock on a hot dry season day. It moved past them and continued to slowly subside as they were left nearly speechless.

Melkina then said to no one in particular, "As if today hasn't been weird enough…"

To this she could hear a very quiet male voice say, "You don't know the half of it."

She then felt her head dart up towards Pride Rock up to the cave, exactly where she heard the voice come from. However, there was no one there other than Mufasa pacing back and forth outside the cave.

 **(Meanwhile; Back with David)**

 _How on earth can I understand what these lions are saying_ David thought? _Did that teleporter scramble my brain as well?_

David had just made it up to the cave opening, walking past the big golden lion. He carefully crept around the lion, giving it a wide birth. He was then startled about halfway past the cave opening when he heard a joyful, yet older voice speak with an odd accent, "Mufasa, you may come in and see your new son."

The lion named Mufasa turned and walked into the cave and David stopped briefly to gaze into the formation. There were several lionesses lounging about in the cave, up on different levels all gazing at a crème furred lioness lying on the floor. In the space between the lioness's body and front paws was a little bundle of golden fur. It took David a second to realize it was a lion cub, which must have been Mufassa's new son.

David would have stopped to observe more, but he knew his stealth boy was wearing out. He didn't want to surprise the lions when it did. Especially if this new born cub was with his mother and father and was the future prince no doubt. He noticed ahead of him was a ramp that seemed to spiral all the way up to Pride Rock, and on the ramp was something giving off a distortion field. It was invisible like him, but was going up this very same path.

David was a bit curious, yet also concerned for what it could be. Obviously no one here could have access to a stealth boy, so David followed it up the ramp. When he rounded the corner out of sight form any lion, he heard a dull droning whir as his stealth boy's battery ran out.

"Just in time" he whispered to himself.

He continued up to the top, now easily 100 meters in the air above the surrounding area. He was cautious as he couldn't see what had crept up the path before him. He grabbed his 10mm pistol from his hip holder and slide the slide back and forwards, taking the safety off.

He walked towards the middle of the platform that was the top of Pride Rock and checked the area.

"Hostile armored target detected. Prepare to die" said an emotionless robot voice. He spun around to feel something whack him hard in the chest, knocking his balance off, even with the Power Armor. He then felt something then whack his hand and his 10mm pistol went flying across the platform.

Suddenly, whatever was attacking him materialized into view. David was both stunned and not at the same time to see that the voice belonged to an Institute syth, a gen 2 syth to be precise. The unfinished, partially eroded grey synthetic skin of the machine made its internal servos and systems visible to David. The machine had a heavy, thick shock baton in its right hand.

It took another swing at David and he caught its right arm in time to stop it from hitting his helmet. David pushed his arm that caught the syth's arm with all his strength, but the machine and he were equally powerful. David then saw the machines other arm then upper cut right into David's helmet. This sent David reeling back several feet as he struggled not to fall over.

He then readied his fists, prepared to rip the syth apart. "Bring it ya scape heap" he said to it with a growl.

The two of them duked it out for several minutes, David blocking several of the machines hits and still managed to deal several hits back at the syth. Unfortunately, he was hit a few times and thanked the fact that his Power Armor was the most advanced and sturdy or any model he had ever seen, mainly due to his custom work on it. The syth now clearly had dents in its exoskeletal armor, and David grabbed its left arm and taking advantage of his increased strength, he held it in a vice grip while taking his right leg to kick the syth in the waist.

The machines arm severed in a sound of grinding metal and sparks flying.

"Motor functions of upper extremity compromised" said the machine.

David then decided to turn his suit into a battering ram, charging towards the syth, plowing right into it as it was lifted off its feet and carried forwards by him. David and the machine neared the edge of the 100 meter drop back to the ground and David realized he made a mistake. He tried to stop, but the metal soles of his armor's boots just slide across the stone ground. He tried to correct his mistake in some way, but there was nothing to grab onto, nor enough time to even react.

The machine flew over the edge and began to plummet down the cliff face of Pride Rock…and David soon after it. David's armor was built to take falls from extreme heights, but this only worked if he landed on his feet. He fell over the edge with his chest plate facing the ground. Not really being a fan of being in a plummeting metal suit about to impact the ground with non-shock absorber lining at what felt like Mach 1, David knew he had to do something. He thrust his weight backwards, trying to get his suit to shift mid fall so it would be able to land on its feet. However, he felt panic set in as this did little to stop him.

David could see the ground grow closer and he knew he had to do something desperate. He rolled over onto his back and moved to do an almost sitting position in mid-air. This enabled his Jet Pack thrusters to be perpendicular with the ground. He fired a short burst of thrust out of the pack with a dull and fiery boom.

His torso slowed down as his feet dropped at their current rate. He quickly cut his engines as his feet came nearer to making his posture a standing position. He then continued to fall to the ground, praying that the rock formation could take the impact.

His mind then told him, "You didn't want to surprise the lions before. Well this is going to be one hell of a surprise."

 **(A/N: There we have it, the end of the first chapter. I hoped you all liked it. I know the time spent in the Fallout universe was short, but don't worry as we will peer back in the world of Fallout from time to time to see how what happened with the Teleporter will affect the Commonwealth, the Brotherhood and David's other companions. We might even see other ways the two universes will come together in this story. Oh the possibilities could be…well, let's keep them a surprise.**

 **Lastly, I would appreciate any reviews on this story. I appreciate positive reviews (as does everyone else), but I'm also open to constructive criticism and suggestions for what you might want to see.**

 **Anyways until next time, this is Turoka signing out. Have a good one.)**


	2. The Meeting of Two Worlds

**Chapter 2: The Meeting of Two Worlds…**

 **(A/N: Hey fellow readers and writers, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I'm happy to give you guys the next chapter of my story. I have most of this story planed out by now, but there are still a few parts that I need to decide on, and a few other barriers to overcome. It's not easy combining Fallout 4 and The Lion King, since the two have basically nothing in common. I will however keep writing to the best of my abilities, and with any luck, and the feedback I need, not necessarily want, to persevere we might see this story turn into a trilogy. I have the second book planned out part way and the third is still be brainstormed by me.**

 **Lastly, don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed it or to offer some constructive criticism. So without further ado, I give you the next chapter of The Lion King: War Never Changes.)**

David knew that he would impact the ground at any second. He both mentally and physically braced for the sudden stop.

He heard a violent slam as he looked down below to see that the syth had crashed right into the solid rock that was Pride Rock. The syths body had part of it split open from the impact and sparks were shooting out of it. He was certain that it was destroyed, but he had just realized that he was going to land right on top of it anyways.

(Meanwhile; 30 seconds earlier in Pride Rock)

Mufasa couldn't believe his eyes at the precious new joy in his life that lay sleeping in his mate's gentle, motherly embrace. He knew that being a father would be a special and precious part of his life, but he was still overwhelmed with the joy and happiness that the birth of his new son brought onto him, Sarabi, the Pride and his kingdom.

 _A…son_ he thought. _My son. I have a son who can take my place in the Great Circle of Life, and I will be to him what my father was to me: a caring and loving, but stern father who will shape him to be the King that this Kingdom deserves._

Sarabi's eyes gleamed like gems right now as she was thankful that the Great Spirit had blessed her with the son she always wanted. She gently groomed the tender ball of joy that she embraced in his arms and was happy to hear her son mewing and making newborn cub noises that made her heart melt with the love that she felt for her son. She knew this day was coming soon, but she felt more than ready to be both a mother to her new born son and a queen to her kingdom.

Mufasa then leaned down and asked his mate while staring at his son, "What should we call him, love?"

Sarabi looked up at Mufasa and felt a smile spread on her face as his eyes and smile were filed with love that the King had for his family. She could only imagine what her mate was thinking about the whole thing right now. Sarabi then paused for a few moments and said, "I was thinking about…Simba. What do you think, Mufasa?"

Mufasa liked the ring that name had to him.

"A fine name for the prince and the future king, love" he said with a gentle smile as he nuzzled her, purring softly.

Mufasa then turned to his longtime friend and grand vizier, Rafiki and said, "Thank you so much for your help with the delivery, my friend."

The old Mandrill named Rafiki then chuckled and said, "Oh, don't worry. That's what Rafiki is here for the best, being the shaman to the Pride Lands. I see he will grow to be a fierce and strong lion. Just like…"

However Rafiki was interrupted by a loud fiery boom that echoed into the cave, grabbing everyone's attention.

Mufasa paused after the noise suddenly went away and said, "What in the…"

Suddenly, something fell to the ground hard in front of the cave entrance. The impact echoed into the cave with a strong thud and ringing noise he had never heard of in his life. This caught everyone by surprise and Mufasa jumped back as he caught a glimpse of what it was.

It was very shiny and almost unnatural in appearance. It was grey, but looked like it would be able to stand upright and it had yellow eyes. The being looked badly hurt, but it was a very strange and unusual type of hurt to him as the creature looked like it was never alive to begin with.

Mufasa then growled when it said, "Critical System Error. Damage to primary sy…"

However, the machine was quickly silenced by another, bigger…and scarier looking object that fell to the ground. This one collided with a force that shook the very ground as if the Earth would split open itself and the impact crushed the head and torso of the being in a shrieking crushing sound.

When the dust around it cleared, all of the lions stood awed…and terrified by what it was.

It was also very shiny, though it had dirt covered over parts of it, dulling the red and black coloration that adorned it. It had two feet and two hands, much in a position like Rafiki had, but they were big and bulky. The torso of the creature was smooth as it wound around its backside, with what looked like a shell covering it. But it's face…

It had no emotion. It had just black, empty, soulless eyes that seemed to dig into the minds of the lions. It was very ugly and unnatural and yet…colorful and strong looking.

Upon seeing it, all the other lions, save Sarabi jumped to join the King. They formed up by the King, blocking any path to the Queen and the new born prince.

They growled in aggression and out of fear of what this thing could be. It stood up straight and paused for a moment before taking a step towards the King and the lionesses with a strange thunk sound. They all lowered, ready to pounce.

The creature then backed away a bit and said, "Woah, take it easy. I mean you guys no harm."

The lions paused for a few seconds and looked at each other, confused.

They never dropped their stance though.

Mufasa then spoke with a loud, tone full of authority and power.

"I am King Mufasa, ruler of the Pride Lands. I don't know what or who you are, but you are not welcome here. State your business at once or we will attack."

The creature then said, "I apologize for the sudden entry, but I'm lost and I need help."

"Why should we help you? You come to Pride Rock unwelcomed and unannounced. You come crashing down to the ground with another creature we have never seen before and you scared us all to death" said one of the lionesses named Yembre.

The creature then paused and said, "I know this doesn't look good for me right now, but please listen when I say that I did not come here with the intention to harm any of you. I'm but a stranger lost in a strange land and I need help."

Tama then said, "You're definably not from around here. How are you lost? Are you from a distant land?"

The creature paused and hesitantly said, "Yes…and I need to know if you can help me get back to my home."

The creature then said, "Trust me, I mean you no harm. I even brought you guys a peace offering."

The lions all suddenly wore expressions of utter confusion.

Mufasa then said, "Where is this so called peace offering of yours?"

The creature then replied, "Behind Pride Rock, in some shrubs and ferns you'll find a wildebeest carcass. It's the same one that your hunting party had to leave behind when you called them back home."

Mufasa was surprised that a creature so strange and scary looking would be on terms of diplomacy and reasoning. However, due to the fact that he knew the hunting party had to abandon their prey and left the Pride with no food, in addition to his willingness to want to give this being a chance to see if it was keeping it's word, he caved in.

Mufasa then said, "Tama, Ulini, go look for what this creature speaks of behind Pride Rock. Come back and tell me if it is there."

The two lionesses somewhat dropped their posture and said, "Yes, your majesty."

They carefully began to walk out of the cave, their eyes never leaving sight of the creature that remained still and to their surprise…quite cooperative.

Mufasa then said, "In the meantime, who are you, what are you and how did you get lost?"

The creature then said, "My names David, and I'm a human." David then paused and said, "As for how I got lost, well it's a very long and probably confusing story."

Mufasa then said quite confused, "How can you be a human? You look nothing like the legends speak of."

David then said, "That's because I'm in this thing." He then tapped his torso and to their surprise, it made a noise they never heard of before: a dull, ringing clang sound.

"Give me a minute" David said.

David then turned facing a wall and stuck his arms out. To the lion's surprise, and awe, the back of his shell opened upwards. His arms opened and his legs opened. Out stepped from it a totally different creature.

David was wearing an old green army fatigues with a commando helmet, a combat armor chest plate and leather leg and arm armor. **(A/N: This is what David looks like in general, not from the lions perspective as they would not be able to recognize what he was wearing obviously.)**

As soon as David was clear of the metal shell, it closed up to resemble itself when David was in it, only hunched over.

David then turned to the lions, who were stunned at what had happened. David then said, "This is the real me, this…suit helps protect me from the threats of the Commonwealth."

Mufasa cocked his head a bit and asked, "What is the Commonwealth?"

David then sighed and his gaze drifted to the ground. David then said, "The Commonwealth…is my home. It may be broken and filled with danger, death and mutants, but it's my home."

David then heard rapid metallic clanging as a very familiar voice called out behind him, "David?"

The pride heard Ada calling out David's name and were confused as to whom that voice belonged to. At this point, many of them were also thinking what it was as well.

Mufasa noticed a dark blue shiny creature come sprinting up towards the cave of Pride Rock. Mufasa out of instinct to protect the home of his pride roared and charged out of the cave to confront this creature. He bolted past David, who turned to witness the beginning of what could become a very dangerous situation, possibly for both sides.

David bolted after Mufasa, who had leapt to block the path of this strange creature and dropped his stance, ready to pounce.

"Oh no" cried Ada as she raised her weapons and began to ready her Gatling laser to fire.

Mufasa then shouted, "Who…and what are you?"

David's mind raced with all possibilities of what this encounter could cause both Ada and David. The last thing he wanted was the beginning of a bloodbath, and hoped it wouldn't come to that. However, if these lions tried to attack either of them…David would regrettably have to put down whoever needed to get them out of here.

David then sprinted and slid to a stop between the two of them and held out his hands, one towards either party and shouted, "Woah, stop guys. Let's calm down here and I can…"

Mufasa briefly glared at David and returned his sight to Ada and growled, "I'm not going to calm with whatever that thing is charging up here uninvited."

David then raised his voice a bit and turned to Mufasa and said, "Mufasa, she's with me. She's my friend and she came here with me. She means you no harm." David then turned his head to look at Ada and asked, "Do you, Ada?"

She dropped her attack stance a bit and said, "As long as this lion doesn't attack me, I have no need to do so either."

David looked back at Mufasa and said, "You see sire, she won't hurt anyone unless they attack me or her. Now let's all go back inside and I can explain everything to you all."

Mufasa's growling, barred fanged expression slowly dropped as he realized that David was telling the truth. He still didn't trust David yet, but other than accidentally surprising him and his pride, David hadn't given him a reason not to yet.

Mufasa then rose back up from his posture and said, "Fine, but any funny business from you two and I'll have you two removed from my kingdom…alive or not."

David was a little shocked by Mufasa's choice of words, but regardless understood that he and Ada were still unfamiliar strangers and Mufasa was just doing his job as king to protect his kingdom.

The three of them returned into the cave and as Ada walked in, several lionesses reacted immediately. Some barred their teeth at this new type of stranger that was now in Pride Rock, while others began whispering to each other about what the heck she was.

Mufasa then spoke up and said, "This stranger is with David, no need to be alarmed."

The pride upon hearing this, had settled down a bit, but not completely down as none of them still trusted David completely.

Mufasa then returned back towards his pride members, and chose to sit next to where Sarabi was with their new cub, Simba.

David went and stood next to his Power Armor, and waited for the lions to allow him to continue his explanation of what the Commonwealth was. Meanwhile, Ada had chosen to hang back a bit from everyone.

Mufasa then said, "Anyways David, as you were saying about the 'Commonwealth' you're from."

David was rather unsure about how to explain the Commonwealth to these lions. They probably didn't even know that there was a world beyond the confines of this kingdom of theirs. While he was feeling more than capable to be able to explain it, there was another issue.

David also realized that, if this was indeed the year 2075 as his Pip-Boy was telling him, he decided to leave out the world ending in two years. These were but simple animals that had no way to stop the future events from setting in, and he didn't want them to spend the next two years in utter panic and sadness of their imminent end. He especially didn't want Mufasa and his mate to have to endure not being able to see their son grow up and eventually rule their kingdom. He didn't want the same feeling that had haunted him the last year being unable to watch his infant son grow up in the safer times of the pre-war world and the thought that Shaun could be dead to haunt the two of them.

David then began.

"Alright, I'm obviously not from around here. My home is a great distance from here…on the other side of the planet to be specific. My home has been…a very dangerous and difficult place to live in for a long time. There are really pig predators there that could easily hunt and exterminate humans there, and they could pose an equally big, if not an even bigger threat to the animals here, including you guys."

He then began to slowly pace back and forth as he continued his description.

"Also, not everyone where I'm from is a nice human either. There are a good number of us in the Commonwealth that have taken up a life of preying on innocent people and hurting and killing them, in many cases for fun or personal gain. Some, unfortunately, have been known to do even worse things such as torture others for their own amusement. There are still many that are trying to live out a life in the Commonwealth, and out of this group, there is a smaller group that is trying to take back my…our home from these dangerous predators and very bad people."

David then paused and knew this next part would be hard to say. He tried to choke out the words though, holding back from sobbing.

"A bad group of these people called The Institute were responsible for killing my wife..." he then stammered and corrected himself to their vernacular. "I mean, mate, right in front of me and kidnapping my son and I was forced to watch, unable to help them."

David's mind flashed back to when Kellogg had shot Nora with his .44 pistol to get her to release Shaun.

" _No, I'm not giving you Shaun" screamed Nora, clutching to her infant son as he was screaming and crying._

 _Kellogg aimed his pistol at her head and said, "I won't ask again. Give us the boy."_

 _Nora then said, "No keep your hands off of him."_

 _Bang!_

 _He saw Nora's body fall limp in the cryo pod as the scientist with Kellogg grabbed Shaun._

The loud bang from the gunshot kept on repeating in his head like a skipping holotape…only picturing Nora get shot again and again as the event rewound and played in his head was rapidly breaking David's psyche. He thought he had put this horrible event behind him and did his best to move on, but it wasn't enough.

David could feel himself begin to break down and cry. The lions now had expressions of not confusion, but of understanding, compassion and shock.

Mufasa felt his heart grow heavy as he watched the human breakdown over recalling how his mate must have died. Mufasa felt sorry for David. Even though he was still a stranger to them, Mufasa couldn't bear the thought of losing both Simba and his beautiful mate Sarabi and he could only imagine the pain that this human must be feeling.

Another lioness named Sarafina was in utter shock at the world David came from. Full of dread, despair and constant danger, she was both moved and surprised that this man had apparently stayed strong facing the horrible existence of what was his home now. However, she was impressed by his burning desire to find and rescue his soon and recover the only family he had left. He must have been facing impossible odds to be able to save his son, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to come out sane to save her own child in a situation like that.

However, Rafiki was gazing at the human with wonder as he was able to read a lot of pain and hardship that the human had endured from gazing into his eyes. However, he could tell that this man was in no way a broken man from the loss of his mate and son. He could sense that there was more the man was leaving out…and it had a dark aura full of agony and loss. However, he could tell that the man's spirit was that of courage and strength that confused him greatly.

 _This soul must have a very complicated…and unusual life_ he thought.

Regardless, a couple of the lionesses came over to David, who was still crying over the memory of losing his wife and son, and he felt the soft feeling of fur and warmth of two of the lionesses as they began to nuzzle his legs and hands, trying their best to comfort him.

David was grateful for their compassion. It still pained him most every day to have to live with that memory.

David then said, "I'm okay. Thanks."

He gazed down at the two lionesses that backed up a bit and sat closer to him than the rest of the group and he smiled.

 _At least some of them trust me, or at the very least feel for my pain_ he thought.

David then continued, "I ended up venturing across the Commonwealth to try to find the man responsible and to get my son back. I found the man who killed her, a guy named Kellogg, and I killed him, but I found out he was working with the Institute. After further help from an Institute agent called a Courier, Ada and I acquired the means to actually get into the Institute, so I decided to build a teleporter, which is a device to take me directly to the Institute, with the help of a group I had joined earlier called the Brotherhood of Steel. However, during the attempt to get into the Institute, our base got ambushed by those…machines."

David turned to look at the crushed and inoperable husk of the Gen 2 Institute syth that lay by the cave entrance.

"Machines made by them, with a programming solely to kill and destroy what stands in the way of the Institute. These…things cannot be reasoned with and they have no mercy or compassion, just a drive to kill" said David as he stared at the unmoving body of the syth.

The lions were shocked and terrified by the description of what this man had been through to save what remained of his family, and more so by the thought of an army of creatures with only the drive to kill everyone around them. To some of them, it shook them to their core.

One of the lionesses, Miriva, a dark tan lioness with red eyes, then said, "If that's what those things are, then what's Ada?"

Ada then walked up towards them and said, "I'm a custom built robot made by a man named Jackson. David saved me from some hostile robots and reworked my weaponry and chassis, and he and I have been traveling companions ever since."

The lions were quite confused at Ada's explanation and as such David had to explain to them what a robot was and also the fact that they, nor syths, are actually alive.

After a few more questions from the pride, Sarabi then asked David "So, if we are understanding your story correctly, your lost and have no way to get back home."

David then replied with a somber nod, "Yeah, that's basically it. I was hoping that maybe you guys could help me."

Mufasa the said, "How would we be able to help you?"

David to this replied "Well, I have no idea how to get back to my home as I feel that I'm lost in more ways than just where. There may be a way back to my time and place, and I will try to find it. However, I was wondering if I could stay with you and your pride until then?"

Mufasa then turned to him mate and they looked at each other for a few seconds. Sarabi nodded her head and Mufasa seemed to cock his head as if he was thinking. Mufasa then looked back at David and said, "That is a steep request, David."

After hearing that, Rafiki went over to Mufasa and whispered something into his ear.

David felt his hopes come tumbling down as he then said, "I see. Well, don't worry about it then. Ada and I will find another place to stay."

David took one step towards his Power Armor when Mufasa then said loudly, "However…"

David stopped in his tracks and gazed at the King.

Mufasa then said, "In light of your difficult past and your current problem of being lost with no ready way to return home, we see no problem with you staying with us. Rafiki, our Pride's shaman, has confirmed with me that you're…telling the truth."

Suddenly a lioness chimed out and said, "Mufasa, you can't be serious. He's an outsider and we have only barely known him and you want him to stay with us?"

Both David and Mufasa turned to look at a dark tan lioness with red eyes. She bore a very…unfriendly demeanor to her that seemed to be full of anger towards David and Ada. Her facial featured were edged and almost seemed to be as lethal themselves as her claws were.

"Zira, he has no way to be able to get back home and has been enduring the hardships of his home lands, as well as losing his mate. The least we can do is help him" said Mufasa.

Zira then said, "But Mufasa, he comes from a dangerous place where his kind does unspeakable things to one another. Who's to say he won't do anything bad to us?"

To this, several lionesses began to mutter quietly to one another. David could overhear one lioness say, "She's right, how can we trust him?"

David could feel the stress in him rising and his pulse quicken as he was beginning to think that even after the King himself accepting him into the Pride, it would be the Pride itself that would get in the way with him staying here. Sure, he wasn't planning on doing so forever. If he found a way back to the Commonwealth, he would surely go back. In the end, his time here would seem to be marred with distrust of him.

Mufasa turned to the Pride and was about to speak when, when the two lionesses that left the cave came back dragging a dead wildebeest, apparently struggling a little bit between the two to move the heavy creature.

"Your Majesty, the human's telling the truth. He did bring a peace offering, and it's the exact same wildebeest that we abandoned after our hunt" said one of the lionesses.

The two of them dropped the carcass by the cave entrance and turned around. When they saw Ada however, they barred their teeth and started to growl.

"Why this again" said Ada.

Mufasa then said, "It's okay. This…robot is with David." To this the lionesses calmed down and Mufasa then turned to Zira and said, "You're worried about him harming us Zira, and that he can't be trusted. However, he did bring us our hunting party's kill that was left out in the field rather than take it for himself. Also, he has been nothing but cooperative and helpful towards us since he came here."

Zira's expression went neutral as she clearly didn't have anything to be able to say to this. She only glared at David and he could sense the hostility she still had towards him.

Mufasa then looked at David and smiled saying, "I have faith that David here is a trustworthy human who doesn't want to hurt us. Therefore, my permission for him to stay here with us still stands."

Sarabi then spoke up, "I second that, Mufasa."

None of the lions seemed to have a problem with David, or at least they weren't openly expressing it now. Zira however remained silent, but David could clearly tell that she held resentment towards him and Ada.

Mufasa then said to David, "David, I hereby welcome you as a member of our Pride. Question is do you want to stay with us?"

David thought it over for a minute and finally said, "Yes, I would like that a lot. However, if I happen to find a way back to the Commonwealth, I will go home then."

Mufasa nodded and said, "I understand, David. If that is what you wish then, I will respect it."

Mufasa then stood up and said, "If you want to David, I'll give you a tour of Pride Rock and the Pride Lands."

David nodded and said, "Sure, it'll be nice to get familiarized with the important places around the kingdom your majesty."

Mufasa then nodded and said, "Alright, let's take some time for lunch right now. I'm starving."

The lionesses all began to speak up in agreement.

"I'm starving" said Tama.

"Me too" said Yembre.

Two lionesses dragged the wildebeest carcass into the cave and soon everyone was eating their fill. David wouldn't mind trying meat that wasn't irradiated or over 200 years old like Cram was. However, with raw meat like this that wasn't irradiated or very old, he was afraid that eating some would make him sick. David had been in situations in the Commonwealth where he had to eat raw meat from mole rats, bloatflies, and even Yao Guai; but somehow raw meat like that didn't make him sick, other than radiation that the meat carried in it.

David did remember that he carried on old pre-war lighter on him. David went down from Pride Rock

David looked around for the material he needed and proceeded to gather a few stones and some thatch to burn. David came back up into the cave of pride rock and was greeted by Mufasa who was carrying some meat in his mouth. Mufasa set the raw meat down in front of David and smiled before going back to eating.

The chunk of meat was rather big, but David would be able to most of it.

David set up the stones to form a small fire pit and used three bigger stones to prop up a flat stone that he set the meat on top of. David slid the thatch in under the stone and pulled out his lighter and lit the bundle of thatch.

David began to grill his meat once the flat stone became hot enough. David was unsure how wildebeest would taste, let alone if he would be able to stomach something so fresh and purified. He had after all been eating old, irradiated pre-war food and food from wasteland animals for a year, so he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle the wildebeest's fresh taste. David flipped the meat over carefully with his hand to see that the red, raw meat had turned a nicely cooked and satisfying brown. David then put the lighter away in a carrying bag that sat behind his back on his waist and felt a pointy object that drew his curiosity. David pulled it out and found it was a small sharp knife. The knife was clean, or at least clean enough to use. David stabbed the meat and picked it up to see that it appeared to be fully cooked. David slid the meat off of the stone with help from the knife onto an unused and seemingly clean stone.

David begun to eat some of the meat and was a little sickened and overwhelmed with how strong and fresh the meat was. He did find comfort and happiness in another fashion as the meat reminded him of the taste of beef from his old, pre-war life.

David heard the sound of paw steps and looked behind him to see a lioness with light beige fur and crème colored belly fur with blue eyes walking over to him.

She sat down next to him and gazed at curiosity as to what he was doing.

"Hey David, what are you doing with that sharp shiny thing and why is your meat brown" she said with a strong hint of curiosity?

David swallowed the bite of meat he had in his mouth and said, "This is called a knife. In the case of what I'm using it for here for, it allows me to be able to cut my meat into smaller portions so I can eat it. As for the brown meat, I cooked it using a few stones and some thatch as firewood."

The lioness cocked her head at him slightly and asked, "What do you mean by 'cooked it'?"

David then said, "Well, Humans really can't eat raw meat without getting sick. I have to cook my food to make it safe to eat so I don't get sick."

The lioness still seemed confused, but she did seem to understand his need to have his food cooked though. She knew that nobody wanted to get sick from having to eat food, and she now knew that humans were no exception.

David then asked, "So you know my name, but do you mind telling me yours?"

The lioness smiled and said, "Oh I'm sorry David. My name is Sarafina."

"Nice to meet you, Sarafina" said David with a smile of his own.

David noticed that Sarafina had a very large belly to her and wondered if she was pregnant. He however, didn't want to make things awkward by asking her.

Sarafina lay down next to David as he finished what he could of his meat and she gazed out into the Pridelands from where the two of them were up by the edge of the base of the promontory.

David gazed out in the Pride Lands and began to think about the unfortunate reality of his world back home. While this part of Africa was certainly beautiful, it also painfully reminded him of the truth of his home in Boston as well.

Back in the Commonwealth, it was impossible to find natural beauty like this since the bombs fell. All of the lush forests and pre-war animals were killed or mutated by radiation and the bombs themselves. The Commonwealth, while it did have life to it, it was a far cry from what existed here. David felt thankful though that these lions had been spared the horrors of the holocaust.

Then a strong, horrible feeling hit David in his stomach. According to his Pip-Boy, it was 2075 and that meant it was 2 years before the world would end in atomic fire and radiation. David felt powerless and heartbroken to know that if he remained here for another two years, he would watch the world end again. However, these creatures were innocent animals with no ability to change the course of mankind's destruction.

Davids thoughts were broken by Sarafina then saying, "Is something bothering you David, your awfully quiet."

David looked to his right and saw Sarafina gazing back at him, her eyes having a hint of concern and curiosity.

David shook his head and said, "No, just…thinking."

David did however realize something else. David had always believed in a higher power, having been raised under a Christian mindset during his youth. He then got to thinking…

Since emerging from the vault about a year ago, David had entered the shattered remains of the world he knew and found it ravaged by abominations, raiders and slavers, and the common settler in the wasteland being put in life or death struggles to gather ammo and the resources to be able to survive. While most settlements had crops that the settlers grew, it was not uncommon for Super Mutants, Raiders and mutants to attack these pockets of human civilization. David soon found himself the General of the Minutemen and had taken huge strides in working with the militia group and settlements themselves to try to retake the Commonwealth. He challenged the odds that his home was now put in, and became the leader that the wasteland needed to stand against the hell that dwelled around them. David fought side by side with both the Brotherhood and the Minutemen to rally the broken morale of the wasteland, even risking his own life to save those around him. Now, David started to get a feeling he was brought here for a reason, almost as if God himself called him here.

David's thoughts were interrupted by Sarafina turning around her saying, "Your Majesty, do you need something?"

David stood up and turned to see Sarafina bowing to Mufasa, and he wondered if he should do the same now being a part of the Pride. Mufasa nodded to her and smiled saying, "No not now Sarafina. I'm actually here to ask David if he wants a tour of Pride Rock and our Kingdom."

David nodded and said, "Yeah, it would be nice to get acquainted with the Pride Lands."

Suddenly, David remembered the trunk that was brought through with him and Ada by the teleporter.

David then added in, "Plus, I got some more of my toys in a container out in the Pride Lands, and I need to retrieve it."

Mufasa's expression seemed to be that of confusion at what David meant by 'Toys'. He nevertheless was willing to help David retrieve his 'toys'.

David then looked around and asked, "Hey, where's Ada?"

David then got his answer when Ada came into sight walking down the path that lead to the top of Pride Rock. She was carrying a weapon that was hanging from her stealth blade, and David knew what it was right away.

Ada then came up to him and said, "Here, David. I found your pistol that you dropped back on top of this…structure."

Mufasa then corrected her and said, "Pride Rock, Ada."

"Right" she said simply.

David slid the pistol off of the blade as it was being hung off of the ring where the trigger finger went through and took hold of it.

"Thanks Ada, but how did you know…" he began to say.

Ada then said, "When I ran into the cave after I saw you fall, I quickly scanned you to make sure you were okay, and I noticed that your pistol was not attached to your Power Armor or in your holster. I figured it must have been back up from where you fell from."

David looked over the weapon and nodded and then said, "huh…nice work Ada."

David knew that his 10mm pistol was his go-to sidearm, and it had saved him and his companions quite often in tight situations. He held the weapon and slid the slide of the pistol back to hear it cock. He then holstered his pistol on the holster on his right hip after he put the safety back on the sidearm.

Mufasa was looking at the weapon in David's hands and asked, "What's that thing you got there, David?"

David looked at him and said, "This is one of my weapons I have to help protect myself. I'm not naturally as strong or as lethal as a lion or most other animals for that matter, so I need these for protection and hunting."

Mufasa looked closer at the odd object that David was holding and said, "I see, any chance that we could have a demonstration later?"

David shook his head and said, "Maybe, but I can't just use these things willie nillie as they take ammo to use. We'll see."

David then said, "For now, you wanted to show me around the Pride Lands?"

Mufasa said, "Yes, if you're ready then, we can go."

David nodded and soon, the King and he were heading down Pride Rock to go see the Pride Lands.

David was glad that things worked out the way he had hoped that they would. He was especially grateful that the Pride trusted him enough to seem like he was welcomed here. Well, other than that lioness Zira. David was wondering what her problem with him was and made a note to subtly ask Mufasa about that later, as he would probably know the best.

However, he had no clue though that they were being watched by a mysterious lion from a ways beyond Pride Rock. This lion had witnessed the arrival of David and Ada and was unsure of what this human was doing walking with Mufasa, but all the lion could tell was one thing.

He was going to complicate things, but how much would he. Maybe a test of this human's abilities was needed, and he knew just how to test this.

 _I wonder if the hyenas are hungry_ he thought.

 **(A/N: My apologies for how long it took to get this chapter out. I've been dealing with several issues at the moment, one of which involves a workplace injury. I will work on trying to get out other chapters at a rate of one chapter every 1-2 weeks. I hope nobody was worried that I would abandon this story, but speaking of this story, could I get a few words from my readers as to how I'm doing with this story? It only takes a few minutes to put in a review, and I accept anonymous reviews as well. I just want to know what I should improve on, and what you guys would want to see.**

 **Also, don't worry. The next chapter will take place in both the Fallout universe and The Lion King universe. Do remember though that my knowledge of Fallout is good, but there are some things that I am a bit unsure of, so feel free to correct me on my knowledge of the lore of Fallout.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and/or reviewing. Turoka signing out, have a good one.)**


End file.
